Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors
Immigrant Ancestors of Mormon patriarch, Joseph Smith (1771-1840) and his wife, Lucy Mack (1775-1856) , many of whom settled into New England in the early 1600's about five generations previously. This list includes several 1620 Mayflower Pilgrims. Great, Great Grandparents of Joseph Smith Sr Note 1) : The Paternal Grandparents of Joseph Smith Sr were 2nd cousins, children of Rebecca Curtis (1687-1753) and Elizabeth Curtis (1679-1740). Smith Family Line # Robert Smith (1595-1638): ( JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, SSmith3, RSmith2, RSmith1) - Parents of several english immigrants to Topsfield MA. # Margaret Frowe Deane (1593-1664): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, SSmith3, RSmith2, MFDeane) - Parents of several english immigrants to Topsfield MA. # Thomas French (1608-1680): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, SSmith3, MFrench, TFrench) - 1631 English immigrant to Ipswich MA # Mary Scudamore (1598-1681): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, SSmith3, MFrench, MScudmore) - 1631 English immigrant to Ipswich MA # Zacheus Curtis (1619-1682): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, RCurtis3, JCurtis2, ZCurtis1) - 1635 English Immigrant # Joanna Grace Corwithen (1626-1706): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, RCurtis3, JCurtis2, JGC) - English Immigrant # Thomas Looke (1622-1675): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, RCurtis3, MLooke2, TLooke1) - English immigrant # Sarah Miller (1624-1666): (JSmith6, ASmith5, SSmith4, RCurtis3, MLooke2, SMiller1) - English Immigrant Gould Family Line # Zaccheus Gould (1589-1668): ( JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ZGould3, JGould2, ZGould1) - English Immigrant to America, helping to settle Topsfield MA, his son John Gould (1635-1710) was prominent in King Philip's War and Salem witch trials. # Phebe Deacon (1597-1663): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ZGould3, JGould2, PDeacon) - English Immigrant to settle Topsfield MA with family. # John Baker (1598-1680): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ZGould3, # Elizabeth Day (1606-1666): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ZGould3, # Zacheus Curtis (1619-1682): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ECurtis3, JCurtis2, ZCurtis1) - 1635 English Immigrant # Joanna Grace Corwithen (1626-1706): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ECurtis3, JCurtis2, JGC) - English Immigrant # Thomas Looke (1622-1675): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ECurtis3, MLooke2, TLooke1) - English immigrant # Sarah Miller (1624-1666): (JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ECurtis3, MLooke2, SMiller1) - English Immigrant Duty / Hidden Family Line # DUTY01 : ( JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, WDuty3, MDuthie2, WDuty1) - Grandparents of Scottish immigrant William Duty (1658-1738). # DUTY02 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, WDuty3, MDuthie2, WDuty1) - Grandparents of Scottish immigrant William Duty (1658-1738). # DUTY03 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, WDuty3, MDuthie2, WDuty1) - Grandparents of Scottish immigrant William Duty (1658-1738). # DUTY04 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, WDuty3, MDuthie2, WDuty1) - Grandparents of Scottish immigrant William Duty (1658-1738). # HIDDEN05 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, EHidden3, AHidden2, Hidden1) - Parents of English immigrant - Andrew Hidden. # HIDDEN06 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, EHidden3, AHidden2, Hidden1) - Parents of English immigrant - Andrew Hidden. # William Hosetine (c1600-): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, EHidden3, SHosetine2, Hosetine) - Parents of English Immigrant - Sarah Hosetine. # HIDDEN08 : (JSmith6, MDuty5, MDuty4, EHidden3, SHosetine2, Hosetine) - Parents of English Immigrant - Sarah Hosetine. Palmer / Stickney Family Line # John Palmer (1625-1695): ( JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, JPalmer3, P2, P1) - # Margaret Northend (1620-1706): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, JPalmer3, - # Samuel Hunt (1633-1706): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, JPalmer3, - # HUNT04: (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, JPalmer3, # William Stickney (1592-1664): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, MStickney3, JStickney2, WStickney) - # Elizabeth Dawson (1605-1678): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, MStickney3, JStickney2, EDawson) - # Samuel Brocklebank (1628-1676): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, MStickney3, HBrocklebank, SBrocklebank) - English Immigrant, 1st settler of Rowley MA, and militia captain who died at Battle of Green Hill (King Philip's War). # Hannah Rofle (1632-1690): (JSmith6, MDuty5, MPalmer4, MStickney3, HBrocklebank, HRofle) - English Immigrant. Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Mack Mack / Bagley Family Line # Mack01 - ( LMack, SMack, EMack, JMack3, JMack2, MMack1) - Scottish Ancestors. # Mack02 - (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, JMack3, JMack2, MMack1) - Scottish Ancestors. # Hamilton03- (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, JMack3, MHamilton, Hamilton1) - Scottish Ancestors # Hamilton04- (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, JMack3, MHamilton2, Hamilton04) - Scottish Ancestors. # Mr Bagley - (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, SBagley, OBagley2, MBagley1) - Parents of English Immigrant Orlando Bagley (1628-aft1662). # Mrs Bagley - (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, SBagley, OBagley2, MBagley1) - Parents of English Immigrant Orlando Bagley (1628-aft1662). # Anthony Colby (1605-1660) - (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, SBagley, SColby2, AColby Gateway Ancestor to English Royalty - English Immigrant to America # Susannah Haddon (1610-1689) - (LMack6, SMack5, EMack4, SBagley, SColby2, SHaddon) - English Immigrant to America Huntley / DeWolf Family Line # John Huntley (1622-1676) - ( LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, AHuntley3, AHuntley2, JHuntley) - English Immigrant, first settler of Lyme, Connecticut in 1660. # Jane Dayton Curtis (1630-1669) - (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, AHuntley3, AHuntley2, JDCurtis) - English Immigrant, first settler of Lyme, Connecticut in 1660. # Capt Henry Champion (1610-1708) - (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, AHuntley3, MChampion2, HChampion) - English Immigrant, first settler of Lyme, Connecticut in 1660. # Sarah Bennett (1626-1697) - (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, AHuntley3, MChampion2, SBennett) - English Immigrant, first settler of Lyme, Connecticut in 1660. # Balthasar de Wolfe (1621-1696): (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, DeWolf3, Sdewolf2, BDW) - Baltic immigrant, purported to be the son of a aristocratic family of Livonia. # Alice Marrus Peck (1620-1685): (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, DeWolf3, Sdewolf2, AMP) - English Immigrant from London. # Lewis Jones (1635-1709): - (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, DeWolf3, HJones, LJones2) - Son of English immigrants # Deborah Palmer (1643-1706) - (LMack6, SMack5, HHuntley4, DeWolf3, HJones, DPalmer) - Daughter of English immigrants Gates/Olmstead/Dutton/Merriam Family Line # Gates01 - ( LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, GGates, Gates01) = Unknown Parents of English Immigrant George Gates (1634-1724). # Gates02 - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, DGates1, GGates, Gates01) = Unknown Parents of English Immigrant George Gates (1634-1724). # Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead) -English Immigrant to America (age 20) and later Captain of Hartford Dragoons in the 1675 King Philip's War. - James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants # Sarah Loomis (1617-1689) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, DGates1, SOlmstead, SLoomis)- English Immigrant to America # Thomas Dutton (1622-1687) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, RDutton, JDutton, TDutton) - English Immigrant # Susannah Palmer (1626-1684) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, RDutton. JDutton, SPalmer) - English Immigrant # William Merriam (1624-1689) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, RDutton, RMerriam, WMerriam) - English Immigrant # Elizabeth Breade (1634-1691) - (LMack6, LGates5, DGates4, RDutton, RMerriam, EBreade) - English Immigrant Fuller/Lothrop/Crocker/Howland Family Line # Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller) - 1620 Mayflower Pilgrim at age 12 # Jane Lathrop (1614-c1680) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop) - daughter of famous pilgrim immigrant, Rev. John Lathrop # Moses Rowley (1632-1705) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, SFuller, MRowley2, Moses Rowley (1632-1705)) - # Elizabeth Fuller (1626-1715) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, SFuller, MRowley2, EFuller) -Cousin to Mayflower Pilgrim Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) above, but her family came to Plymouth Colony 20 years later in about 1640. Daughter of immigrant Matthew Fuller (1603-1678). # John Crocker (1637-1711) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, HCrocker, JCrocker2, JCrocker1) - Son of English Immigrant William Crocker (1614-1692) whose family were followers of Rev John Lathrop, who helped to settle Barnstable MA. # Mary Bodfish (1643-1662) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, HCrocker, JCrocker2, MBodfish) - # Joseph Howland (1640-1704) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, HCrocker, HHowland, JHowland2)- son of 1620 Mayflower Pilgrims - John Howland (1592-1672) and Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687). # Mary Lee (1630-1693) - (LMack6, LGates5, LFuller4, HCrocker, HHowland, MLee)- Follower of Rev John Lathrop Royal Ancestry for Lucy Mack Smith # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307), King of England - m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316), Princess of England - # William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton (1312-1360) - an English nobleman and military commander. # Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) - md to Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397), commanding admiral of the English Fleet. He carried the crown at the coronation of King Richard II. # Elizabeth FitzAlan (1366-1425) - md to 2) Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk (1366-1399) and md to 3) Robert Goushill (1350-1404) # Elizabeth Goushill (c1401-c1491) - md to Robert Wingfield (c1403-1454), a Member of Parliament under King Henry VI. # Elizabeth Wingfield (c1441-1497) - md to William Brandon (1456-1485), Knight Marshal of the Marshalsea prison in London. # Elizabeth Brandon c1456 - who married firstly Augustine Caundishe (or Candishe, Cavendish), and secondly John Leventhorpe. # Thomas Garnon c1476 # Augustine Garnon c1496 # Sir Richard Garnon c1516 - # Richard Candyshe or Garnon or Cavendish c1536 # Mary Candyshe c1556 - # Beatrix Felton c1576 # Anthony Colby (1605-1660) - English Immigrant, he arrived on one of the eleven vessels of the Winthrop Fleet that came to New England in 1630. # Sarah Colby (1635-aft1721) - md Orlando Bagley # Sarah Bagley (1663-aft1721) - / md John Mack # Ebenezer Mack (1697-1777) - Res: Lyme CT / md Hannah Huntley # Solomon Mack (1732-1820) - Veteran of the American Revolutionary War - Veteran of the French and Indian Wars # Lucy Mack (1775-1856) - Mormon Pioneer Research Notes Famous Descendants B * Ballard, M. Russell (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack) - Living LDS Apostle, the grandson of apostles Melvin J. Ballard and Hyrum M. Smith and is a descendant of Hyrum Smith, brother of church founder Joseph Smith, Jr. C * Coolbrith, Ina (1841-1928) - ( DCSmith, LMack, ...) - First poet Laurette of California. S * Joseph Smith, Jr (1805-1844): - Prophet/founder of the Mormon Religion * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) - Patiarch of the LDS Church, So * Joseph Smith III (1832-1914) - Founder of RLDS Church, Son of Joseph Smith, Jr. * Joseph F. Smith (1838-1918) - Mormon Missionary to Hawaii, LDS Apostle, 6th President of the LDS Church, son of Hyrum Smith * Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) - 10th President of the LDS Church, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. Category:Smith (surname) Category:Mack (surname) Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees